New Semester
by efftless
Summary: Another semester of daydreaming. Destiny kicks in, and brings akward situations. Read more to find out :PIncludes... YaoiAUSasunaruness


No owning thingie of Naruto except a fan made fanfic which doesn't involve with the whole company thing.. Cough cough yeah.. All I own is this that is Naruto related, just to entertain. AU, Yaoi, blah blah blah 

New Semester, New Thought

Naruto's POV

It's almost time, where we meet in the hallway. At home period, I always see him. Although he's quiet, he gets a lot of girls around him. But I might have a chance since all of them get rejected. It's been 1 semester since I've known that he existed. I kind of freeze up and look away when he looks at me. But every chance I have I stare at him, and drool over his figure. I try to have a decent conversation, but I break down, and I think I creep him out.

I've been having "talks" with Lee about these episodes. He seems to be an expert, since his best friend and teacher has been looking over him for some time as a parent. Lee walks in right after Sasuke, and tries to message to me through hand movements, I didn't understand a thing..

"Hey Lee"

"NARUTO! Don't you know what today is?"

"Ehhhhh.. No.."

"We get random partners in class to be with for a whole 2 weeks to look over a baby! This could be you're chance."

"heheheheh… that would be nice. But what are the chances of me and Sasuke getting paired up.. Besides, this could be your chance with that retarded freak.."

"NEJI'S NOT A RETARDED FREAK!"

Not knowing, Lee looked around, and realized he yelled out to the class what he obviously had on his mind. He blushed like a red tomato.. Or even redder.

"eheheheheheheh.. Maybe we should talk about this later.."

"sigh I'm scared for you Lee.."

"Well at least I'm not--"

Before he finished, he was interrupted by their class teacher.

"Ahem, well as you know, This will be a fresh new semester for something new for most of you. I'm going put up a hat with a set of names, I'll pick some of you to choose your partner by what piece of paper you pick up."

"Hinata, come up please."

She seemed really shy to me, she's really like me actually, everybody stares at her, and she freezes.

She walks up to Iruka's desk, and picks up a name.

"!"

She looked at me the instant she got it. I'm guessing it is me. sigh owell at least it isn't Choji.. Cough cough

"Ino, your turn"

She's a chatter box in my opinion.. She brags about how close she's getting to Sasuke, even though she's rejected almost half the times Sakura is.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT SAKURA!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ino slithers back to her seat, crying in the fact that she'll have to face her rival for 2 weeks.

"Neji, pick your partner now."

He walks up, slowly, in a scary way, like a model kind of way. Lee is the one with a crush on him, he thinks his figure is too much for anybody else.. That perv..

"Shino.."

"Shikamaru, your turn."

He seems like a lazy bum, I swear he's gonna turn into a hunch back when he turns 30 because of his slouching and leaning around the chair.

"Lee eh? Hehehehhe"

Lee was scared, he never been so scared in his life, being all alone with Shikamaru.. This will be a fun experience.

"Kiba, last one."

"ohh no…. please don't be… CHOJI! NOOOOOOO"

Like all kids do, we all did the "change partners" idea. Basically Lee wanted to be with Neji, he switched with Shino, actually Shino actually liked the idea. Once he sat down with him, he snuggled all up with Shiki. Which was really weird.. Kiba wanted to switch with me to be with Hinata, we did, now I'm stuck with Choji.. Sakura switched with Ten Ten to be with Sasuke. But the weird thing was, Sasuke didn't like the idea, he walked straight to me and Choji, I froze up as usual.

"Hey.. Naruto right?"

"Uhhhhh blarjagalahla"

"That will be a yes…"

Choji commented.

"Wanna be partners with me Naruto?"

I couldn't say anything, all I did was nod. I felt a chill all over me, I was covered in goose bumps. My jacket concealed it, not revealing how I felt about Sasuke. We did, and Choji ended up with Ten Ten. And she's bummed but ok.

"Alright, here's your baby.. Or ehhhh egg."

"This will be a piece of cake" I kinda yelled out loud.

Me and Sasuke got one, it kind of made me blush that we were going to be together for some time.

"Hey dobe, here. Read it after class."

He gave me a little note, right when I was too curious and went on opening it, the bell rang. When I looked up at Sasuke, he was gone. I walked out of class reading it.

Hey Naruto, meet me at the ramen shop down from your house, I wanna talk to you.. About this.. Parenting thing.. I'll explain later.

This kinda seems like a trap.. In ways. But I can never say no to Sasuke.

Dang. I've done this while watching Naruto. Hehehe Naruto was in a sexy pose XD What makes me sad about this story, is that I haven't made any type of humor, I usually do. So.. I hope you guys weren't bored to death. Or it would make me sad


End file.
